


白昼

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 三国的一个混乱的五角恋（？）故事。略雷，请谨慎阅读。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

姜维到家的时候房门虚掩着。  
他推开门朝里看，钟会就坐在沙发上，手里拿着一本书，手不释卷地看，连来人了都没发现。  
姜维在内心里默默叹了口气，又扫视了一下四周。钟会的校服外套搭在椅子背上，书包也放在那儿，这家伙估计是一放学也没回家，就自觉跑过来了。姜维不由得在内心默默地检讨了一下给他家门钥匙的这种行为。  
“又过来了？”  
钟会放下书，看着他：“对啊，今天的晚自习太无聊我不去了。”  
“公然逃课？你不是好学生吗？”姜维说。  
“我跟老师说了老爹安排了家教给我补习。他自然没有理由阻止我。”钟会说着，脸上露出一种恶作剧得逞的笑容。“至于我家，我跟他们说了正在上自习呢。”  
姜维挑了挑眉毛：“哦，好完美的计划。”  
钟会一脸无趣地又滚回沙发上去了，估计是因为这个完美的计划受到的表扬不够而感觉不爽。  
姜维看着少年别扭的样子觉得有些好笑，走过去，抽走了钟会手上的《认识论》：“高三的同学，作业做完了吗？”  
“下课前早就做完了……”钟会说。  
“显然你并没有。”姜维一针见血地说道。“只不过把答案抄完了然后随便编了点过程上去。”  
“你怎么知道的！”钟会一脸惊讶。“难道你上学的时候经常干这种事！”  
姜维面无表情：“……”  
这种熊孩子是怎么被教育出来的，姜维同学深沉地思索着……

十分钟之后，姜维发现钟会不知何时溜到了自己待的厨房里。  
从小没有双亲，所以姜维学了不少生存技能，比如说自己做饭。不过他对生活质量没什么大的讲究，属于能吃饱死不了人就行的类别。自从钟会经常有事没事地过来蹭吃蹭喝，他就被迫放弃了外卖转为在冰箱里储存粮食。  
自己在家做饭是挺浪费时间的事情，但自从带钟会出去然后这货对快餐店各种毒舌嫌弃之后，姜维就觉得至少在家做饭不会让他感觉这么烦躁。  
“怎么了？书看完了？”姜维将一大堆菜随便丢进锅里。虽然算不上黑暗料理，但这也绝对是令大厨们哭泣的某种粗暴手段。  
“我只是来看看今天晚上吃什么。”钟会兴致勃勃地看着他的忙碌。“我还没做过饭呢。”  
“你家那么有钱，吃自己的不好么？”  
“嗯，说实话，你做的东西比我们家的阿姨差远了。”钟会诚恳道。“而且一点也不懂得按时开饭、营养均衡、调味搭配等等的重要性。”  
“你可以选择不吃。”姜维森森道。  
钟会：“你不能因为我说了几句实话就赶我走。”  
姜维：“我可以。”  
钟会：“不不，好吧！我错了！”  
这种无意义的对话一天要进行几次啊，姜维同学深沉地思索着……

自从认识钟会以后姜维觉得自己经常陷入对世界的思考中，怪不得费祎那家伙会一脸深沉地跟自己说：男人这种生物，生了孩子就会不一样了。  
姜维当场吐槽道：你生过吗？  
不过现在看来，这句话可能是有某种普适性的真理。十三岁的天才少年钟会同学，到底为什么成天跟着自己混，这真的是一个谜。  
姜维在老家那会儿没人管，野得不行，好歹也曾经是名扬天水的不良少年之一。但自从考上了大学来到C市，突然就思想上发生了极大变化，非常合理地融入了社会。他自己也搞不太清楚自己怎么就成了这么根正苗红的好青年。  
但和他混得好的人都还是颇有点江湖习气。像钟会这种高官之子、从小仕途经济条件优越的人，到底怎么就这么喜欢自己呢？这是一个问题。  
姜维上大学那会儿为了挣钱也颇做过几次家教，就这么认识了钟会。实际上辅导的是钟会的同学，这小子是去同学家玩的。然后两个人聊了回天（姜维都不记得聊的是什么了）钟会就突发奇想向老爹提议要跟着姜维学习。  
一来二去混得更熟了，钟会升上高三，别人都在玩命学习，这家伙就拐着弯地逃自习课跑到姜维家来蹭饭。  
想到这里，姜维将熟透了的菜捞出锅，然后对一旁不知道在干什么的钟会认真地说道：“我觉得，你编的那些完美的谎话还应该圆一圆。”  
“什么？”天才少年表示自己跟不上姜维的节奏。  
“万一开家长会的话，岂不是就穿帮了？”  
“没关系的，家长会通知我会送到你手上。”钟会说。  
……这次姜维真的产生了使用武力把天才少年丢出去的念头。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，这是什么原因？”  
“他爱上你了。”不用一秒，才思敏捷的费祎就给了一个果断的回答。  
姜维冷酷地看了他一眼：“槽点不对打回重吐。”  
“除了爱，我想不出有什么理由要容忍你家的伙食。”  
“……算了。”  
接近年关就是无穷无尽的加班工作。两人各自对着一台电脑折腾报表。姜维实在没法精力充沛地和费祎斗嘴下去。   
“我的事儿做完了，接下来拜托你们了。”费祎把鼠标一推，将一堆打印材料叠好放到了桌面上。  
“正好，我也做完了。”姜维也站起身。  
周围四面八方都是哀号声。

“这俩平时工作效率有那么高？”  
等两人出去了，张嶷说出了大家的怀疑。  
“他俩该不会平时故意隐藏了实力吧……”  
……  
所有人一起点头。其实费祎上班摸鱼基本是公开的秘密，就从来没人见过他忙碌的样子。但平时总是一脸认真的姜维……就只能说人不可貌相了……

“检查结果出来了吗？”  
“还是那样。医生已经下过病危通知了。”  
费祎用手接了一捧自来水，按在脸上，声音闷闷的。  
姜维欲言又止，半晌，只是说：“如果有需要帮忙的，尽管开口。”  
“拖得一天是一天吧。”费祎的语气恢复了轻松。“反正已经这样了，你们个个都愁眉苦脸地也没用。”  
姜维笑了笑。至少费祎这家伙的态度从来不会让人为难。不管面对着什么，他都是这么一副没心没肺的样子。  
“不过，真的有那么难吃吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我做的饭。”  
“虽然很差劲，不过有人比你还糟糕一些。”  
“谁啊？”  
“不你不认识……干嘛突然这么八卦！”  
姜维平静地说：“因为我突然想起咱们上大学时那会的某件事了。”  
费祎呆了半晌，好像真的被踩中了痛脚。  
姜维用无辜的眼神看过去。  
“好吧，你到底还知道些什么八卦啊？”费祎无力道。  
“就是学校里传的那些吧。”  
两人大学时不在一个系，所以彼此并不熟。直到阴差阳错地到了一起工作才混熟起来。某种意义上，两人在彼此身上嗅到了同类的气息，所以一直保持着不冷不热，却又微妙地互相注意的态度。  
不过偶尔在诸葛亮那里听说费祎也是孤儿出身，姜维就不再奇怪这种感觉了。  
“那些事情……”费祎的眼神飘忽了一下。

三年前这人身上发生过一件很有趣的事。  
当时的学校里莺莺燕燕甚众，摆脱了高考束缚的少年少女们急需恋爱。可是作为风云人物的费祎同学却没有这种迹象，甚至有他其实是同性恋的小道消息私下流传。不过那时和他同出同入的几个好友口径却是……其实这家伙直得很，只不过嫌弃一般妹子懒得谈恋爱干脆这么宣称而已。  
姜维当时听了这种事的想法就是……怎么这么脑残非主流的感觉？  
可惜事情后来的发展却让人大跌眼镜。在一次公开场合的演讲会上，提及某个性向有关的学术问题，费祎公开出柜，还向当时演讲的教授发难，两人辩论了半小时之久。虽然谁都不记得那次辩论的话题了，却真的记下了费祎同学是同性恋的事实。  
此后和他关系好的不少人都疏远了，包括之前和他处得来的几个哥们。当时的环境对这种事情还不是太宽容，特别是这种毫无征兆的突然出柜还是让很多人心理难以接受。  
费祎本人以毫不在意的态度度过了接下来的大学时光，接着经过招聘会到了现在的企业里工作。本属于他的各种推荐名额却理所当然地被其他人所占据。  
但这家伙在大学四年里从没被人发现有据可查的同性恋人，搞得大家说起的时候都是“这家伙这么干到底图啥”的观点。  
也亏得他没家人，所以也没遇到过什么大不了的压力。  
现在的单位里，其实也只有姜维知道这些事。姜维又不是什么八卦的人，所以这个秘密到现在还没被公开。

“如果想帮我的话，那些事情，帮我保守秘密好吗？”费祎一脸严肃地说道。  
“如果你现在想保守秘密，当初干嘛让人知道？”  
“此一时，彼一时呀。”费祎笑着说。


	3. Chapter 3

医院的氛围很压抑。  
费祎一直讨厌医院这种地方，但这段时间他就几乎相当于借住在这里了。每天一下班就赶过来，几乎待到半夜才会回去。  
值班的护士认出了这个年轻人，向他点了点头。  
他跟这些人打了招呼，走了进去。  
病床上的人似乎听到了门的声音，艰难地转过头。费祎放下手中的东西，走了过去。他握住那人消瘦的手，感觉到一个生命正在逐渐离去。但他好像没有什么太强烈的情绪，只是用怜惜的眼神看着将死的恋人。

这段时间蒋琬随着病情的加重转移到了单人病房。暂时还没发生心跳停止被送去抢救的事儿，不过他还是以可见的速度一天天变得更加虚弱。  
前段时间还挺有精神说笑的，上月得了感冒之后病情突然就控制不住了，然后就住进了医院到现在。  
费祎自己上网查了一些病例，然后默默地关掉了页面。看再多也无法获得什么希望。  
其实蒋琬身体不好也不是一天两天了，上大学那会儿就经常休学一俩月再出现在众人面前。在这种情况下还去跟他谈恋爱，分明是神经极其大条心理素质过硬的人才能做到，而且这个家伙还必须充满爱心。  
费祎觉得环顾全C市也就自己一个符合条件的了。他俩真是命中注定的相遇。  
“你今天看起来精神不太好啊。”他说。  
蒋琬闭着眼睛：“习惯了，没有感觉特别好的时候。”  
“过一会儿是不是就要打针了？你今天有没有吃东西？”  
被他握住的手指微动了一下。  
“没有。”最终病弱的师兄还是十分老实地回答这个问题。  
“哦……那是不是应该有点惩罚措施。”费祎说。“再这么拖下去问题就更严重了。”  
“还会更严重嘛？”蒋琬笑了笑。“比病危通知书还严重？”  
费祎忽然道：“看着我。”  
“……”  
“你的眼睛……”  
“今天看得不是很清楚。”蒋琬避开了他的问题，挣扎了一下似乎想要将手抽出来，但却被攥得更紧了。“对不起……”  
“……哦。”  
虽然都知道有些事迟早会发生，但费祎的声音还是黯然了一下。  
大学期间的蒋师兄是个特别受欢迎的人，斯斯文文的样子，话很少，性格也温和，从来不和人发脾气。那时的他看起来还很帅气。几年间，就折腾成了现在这个样子。蒋琬自己大约已经想开了，这种先天的毛病，又没有治愈的可能，大概只能怨自己命不好了。天底下苦命的人多的事，他也没什么怨恨社会的理由。  
“医生也说过这些并发症迟早会有。”蒋琬语气轻松了一些。  
“是啊，所以之前说好的那些侦探小说结局只好由我给你口述了。没关系我最喜欢剧透了。”  
“侦探小说不需要剧透。死者死了就已经是结局了，凶手是谁并不重要。反正……人总是会死的。侦探只不过是在给故事收尸罢了。”  
费祎摸了摸他的脸：“你以前不会说这么消极的话。”  
“……我已经积极不下去了。”  
“没关系。”费祎拿起他的手亲了一下。“哪怕是你这样消极我也觉得很可爱。”  
“喂……”  
“我今天过来的路上还在想，为什么我这么幸运，喜欢的人这么可爱。然后就沉浸在幸福中差点走错了方向。”  
蒋琬被逗乐了，笑起来：“你韩剧看多了。”  
“韩剧哪有我这么情真意切的表白，我是说真的。其实我还准备了一大堆甜言蜜语给你听。”  
“好啊说来听听？”  
“嗯。”

四、

三个月前他们还可以有说有笑地讨论一起看过的某本书，现在却只能待在这里面对一些无法面对的事情。再多的愿望，也不能阻挡生老病死的步伐。失去光明的双眼和残废的双脚再也无法恢复原状，日渐衰竭的器官也只能靠药物勉强维持着功能。  
蒋琬的精神很快就支持不住了，被哄着勉强吃了点东西后就沉沉睡去。医院的伙食简直像是给婴儿准备的。新换班的护士进来给他量体温记录各种数据，间中看了呆坐一旁的费祎一眼，眼里似乎有个疑问：你到底是他的谁呢？  
费祎靠在墙边看她在忙碌。蒋琬的手臂上全是针眼，所以她将点滴换到了脖颈的静脉上去，看得人心惊胆战，感觉这个人随便一碰就会碎掉。但他的灵魂却仍然清醒着，只是渐渐地不再盘桓于这无力的躯壳。  
或者我亲手杀了他。  
费祎冷静地想道。  
看着一只动物慢慢死掉都会难过，何况是一个人。动物的死尚且是回归自然，人的死却基本都丑陋而毫无尊严。在这些日子里，他见过许多病人最后的时刻，大部分死得很痛苦，少部分死得很安详。到最后他们离去的时候，常年累月被沉重的责任束缚的家人往往在悲伤之余，都会松一口气。  
——与其让事情变成那样，不如我现在动手终结这一切。  
当然他只是想想。人类之所以如此愚蠢，就是因为对不可避免的结局总还抱有希望。  
手机响了。

电话是刘敏打来的，仍然是问起蒋琬的情况。这世上总算还有这么一个人比较人性。  
“……还是老样子。”  
但事情毫无进展。每次他们的交流，都只能互相告知这句话。  
“伯父伯母还不肯松口吗？”  
说这种事情的时候要避开蒋琬，所以费祎一个人躲到外面去打电话。  
“他们说，没必要让表哥这么痛苦。”刘敏苦笑了下。“……拖着这么多年了，其实他们也很不容易，一直就这么一个儿子。”  
二十多年，没有一丝希望的过程，足以让一对正常的父母做出这种决定。这个决定却又让他们愧疚，所以他们不愿意与费祎做任何沟通。  
“我理解他们。钱我会想办法，人我负责照顾，我的要求只是他们假装什么事都没有经常过来看看。”  
“我会再说的。”  
“到时候我回避也可以，如果他们介意我的存在。”  
“……不是这个问题。”  
“尽快行吗，可能撑不过今年了。”  
说出这句话，他自己也是一怔。  
那么还得想想治疗费用的问题。大学时的打工加工作两年也算有那么点积蓄，但恐怕还是不够的，自己又根本没亲戚可以借钱。说实话，如果蒋琬就这么死了，一切事情都迎刃而解，费祎真心有点理解他父母的心情。  
他挂了刘敏的电话，在自己认识的人里搜索。许多人被想到又否决。鬼使神差，他想到了一个人。  
“需要帮忙的话尽管开口吗……”  
本能地觉得姜维会很可靠，但不知道为什么，最不肯考虑的就是那个家伙。  
费祎犹豫再三，认命地苦笑了一下。

“可以，不收利息，不过要立字据和还款计划。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”姜维托着下巴一脸严肃。  
“我就知道你会这么说，所以才来找你的。”费祎说。说实话，像邓芝张嶷那种毫不犹豫就会仗义相助的，费祎反而真心有点不敢招惹。他现在最怕的就是欠人家的人情债。  
“有没有什么担保啊？我怕你一去不回头了。”  
“我自己？身体还是脑子还是贞操你要哪个。”  
“……牺牲真大呢。”  
“是啊，这都是因为爱情所付出的代价。”  
姜维嘴角抽了抽：“被你雷得脸有些发麻不好意思。”  
“那就没办法了。因为我现在别的都一无所有。”费祎笑嘻嘻地说道。那样子根本不像是他描述的那么困窘。  
“那就算了……”  
“没关系，你其实没吃亏的。掌握了我的这么多秘密，等我立了字据，你完全可以用来要挟我嘛。”费祎安慰他。  
“……”  
姜维心想还真不知道你这家伙这么善于谈判。


	4. Chapter 4

五、

他请了长假，搬到了医院。天气越来越冷，过年的气氛也与日俱增。哪怕是医院，这段时间都好像没那么压抑了。但费祎将自己隔离在这个世界之外。在这些日子里，他没事做的时候就找各种侦探小说来看，倒也零零碎碎地看了几十本。虽然蒋琬拒绝剧透，但费祎还是恶意在日常对话中插入了不少进去，然后在那人发出微弱的抗议时又换上一副好人的面孔安慰他。  
也许眼睛看不见也是好事，这样蒋琬就失去了时间的概念，可以骗他其实很多人来了，只是他那时睡着所以错过了这些人。反正说谎之类的事情是费祎的特长。他能够编出一个又一个故事，让蒋琬暂时产生这个世界充满了温暖的错觉。  
费祎深深地被这样的自己感动了。他好像在进行某种完美的犯罪一样，只对一个人掩盖所有真相。这种完美的恶作剧，他大概也不会再遇上第二次了。  
然而运气也不会总是那么眷顾自己。某一天，蒋琬还醒着，外面就传来护士和一个熟悉的说话声。  
“我来看看师兄。”  
那声音隔着门板穿越到费祎的耳膜里，他的心脏瞬间停摆了一秒。  
蒋琬听到了这个声音，稍微捏了捏他的手指。费祎努力地钉在原地不动。接下来，门就被护士自然地推开。那人也很自然地走进了病房。  
想要逃走。  
在面对蒋琬时从未涌现过的情绪突然在心底浮现。  
可是现实却是无情的。门口的位置十分客观地站着两个人，而且住院病房在五楼，费祎也不可能突然从窗子跳出去。所以他只好调整自己呆若木鸡的表情，转过脸，用一种十分陌生的口气对董允说：“嗯……好久不见了。休昭。”

蒋琬笑了。  
费祎听到他在自己背后发出了几不可闻的笑声，这笑声像附着在背上一样，除开他无人得知。  
董允则怔怔地看着他，表情满是疑问，这人怎么会在这里？  
而且看样子，好像一直守在这里没有挪动过。半晌，董允同样尴尬地接下了话题：“嗯……好久不见。”  
“你要不要坐？”费祎弹起来，拉过自己的椅子，快速地闪到一边。“从学校那边回来的？很远吧？我给你倒杯水要吗？”  
“谢谢……啊，不用了……”  
结果两个人又微妙地沉默了下来。  
蒋琬这家伙刚刚还醒着，这会直接装睡起来。董允自然是不敢吵他的。饶是费祎能说会道，也没想出任何能接下去的方式。  
董允问：“师兄现在怎么样了？”  
费祎轻轻摇了摇头。  
“这样啊……前段时间还请教过他不少问题。”  
“也不用太伤感，反正他现在由我照顾着。”费祎淡淡地说道。  
“所以，你们两个？”董允想了半天。“……所以其实你大学时喜欢的人是他？”  
“啊哈哈哈。”这个话题的尴尬度远远超越你的想象啊正直的董允同学……费祎扶住额头。“这……我们出去说吧，别打扰他休息。”

费祎把董允拖到了某个暗搓搓的消防楼梯间。他对医院的结构已经很熟悉了。待在这个地方，总觉得好像可以做点什么的样子。  
离开蒋琬之后他总算松了口气，当着那人，无论如何也没法讨论这种话题。  
至于董允，看着这个阴暗的谈话场所，更加奇怪了……  
“总之……我和他的事情说来话长……”两人在一起时总是费祎先说话，这次也不例外。“不过并不是大学的时候开始的。”  
“那么那一次？”  
“你确定自己知道了之后不会后悔吗？”  
“啊？”  
董允以为自己会听到一些非常狗血的故事。然而他贫乏的想象力怎么也想不到接下来的一种可能。费祎上前一步，抱住他，深深地将脑袋埋了下去。他感觉到对方整个人都在颤抖。  
“对不起……我快撑不下去了。”  
费祎的声音里带着点哭腔。  
董允下意识地忘记了这举动的突兀。他拍了拍对方的背，脑子感觉更不好使了。  
“这么多天了，我跟谁都不能说，都要假装没事。可是见到你我就忍不住……”  
“嗯，很辛苦吧。”  
突然想起小时候跟这家伙在一起的时候，不管什么时候见到他都是笑嘻嘻的没心没肺的样子。后来才明白他之所以表现成这样，不过是因为根本没人可以倾诉。  
“医生都说没希望了，其实我也这么觉得。但是他一句抱怨的话都没对我说过，一点都没有责怪遇到这种事不公平。所以我才特别难过……我现在到底要怎么办……”  
董允苦笑：“你问我我也回答不了。我连你们的关系都还没搞清楚。”  
半晌，费祎放开了他，认真地看着他。他的眼睛亮亮的，还有一些水汽：“为什么这么认真呢？你只要安慰我一下就好了。”  
“……对不起，我也不知道怎么安慰……”  
“来之前没有准备好安慰病人家属的台词吗？”  
“看到你就全忘了。”董允无奈地诚实回答。  
费祎揉了揉眼睛，对他笑起来：“这么久没见了，你的做人功夫还是不过关。”  
“没你这么善变。自己玩了好几年失踪，就好像什么也没发生过似的。”  
“谁说我失踪了，我之前只是不想见你而已。”  
“为什么不想见我？”  
“因为你不会安慰人又很无趣。就像刚才一样。”  
董允气得笑起来：“无理取闹。”  
差点忘了这家伙当年的恶劣个性，反正他没少把自己折腾得够呛。自打小学开始，这家伙就喜欢先做完作业然后各种骚扰自己等到自己被父亲训了之后又一脸无辜地过来安慰。总之是个混世魔王。自从他前几年突然失踪以后，董允一边觉得很纠结，一边发现自己的人生忽然过得平静了许多。  
结果费祎居然如此理直气壮地把一切过错又推了回来，董允真的觉得无力了，他怎么摊上了这么一个竹马呢。  
“无理取闹吗……反正来闹你的机会也不会很多了。”  
费祎说着推开楼梯间的门走了出去。  
董允怔怔地看着他，怎么也想不出自己做错了什么。

六、

某一天清晨，费祎醒来时注意到窗外结了一层冰。走到窗前，才注意到地面上覆盖了薄薄一层白色。天空却变得很晴朗。他想看看这样的景色，拉开房门，却在触碰到把手的一刹那缩了手。  
外面空气很冷，金属把手太冰了。  
他再转了一次才把门打开。

上午八点时他回到病房，蒋琬突然十分清楚地问：“之前是不是有人来过？”  
“不……没有啊。”他怔了怔。突然觉得蒋琬气色不太对劲。  
他看向床头的那个按铃，考虑着要不要按铃叫医生。  
蒋琬的脸微微偏向他，那张原本清秀的面孔现在被病魔折磨得脱了形。  
他说：“那就好……我现在不想遇到他们……”  
“现在……？”  
蒋琬不回答了，现在他说话就像游戏里读条放大招似的，需要蓄力才能进行一次。这使两人后来很少再进行语言上的交流。幸亏该说的话都早在之前就说完了，如今每天都是在沉默地等待。  
十点半，他又问：“今天……天气不错吧？”  
“今天外面下雪了。”费祎告诉他。“下得不太大，就跟大前年学校里的那次一样。”  
“那时候……我们都在干什么来着？”  
“在图书馆里写论文，我还经常来问你。”  
这时候护士进来做例行的检查，打断了两人的对话，检测的数据基本都没有太大的波动。  
但是这个晴朗的天气一开始就让人感觉有不好的预感。  
十点五十分，蒋琬轻声说道：“我想看见你。”  
费祎默默地避开各种仪器和输液管抱住他的身体，感觉怀中的人冷得可怕。  
“就陪我到这里，足够了……不用再玩这种好像很爱我的游戏了……很开心吧。”  
费祎怔住。  
就像他出门的时候被金属把手上传来的寒意突兀地冰了一下，他毫无心理准备地听到这句话。  
他聪明的脑子也像那个把手一样转动失灵了，忘记了自己该采取的对答。  
怀中的人开始颤抖和喘息，显然已经感受到了将死的痛苦，费祎从一片纷乱的感情中挣扎出来，按响了床头的按铃。

七小时后，医生走出急救室，宣布蒋琬死了。  
刘敏接到电话急匆匆赶过来，却只见费祎一个人端正地靠墙坐着，脸上没有任何表情。刘敏观察了他一下，脸上没有泪水，也没有寻死觅活的迹象。  
刘敏走过去拍了拍他肩膀：“没事吧？”  
“我想哭。”费祎面无表情道。  
“能哭出来吗？”  
“不知道，你打我一拳试试。”  
刘敏有点心酸，同情地看着他：“你好像很累了，应该回去休息一下。”  
费祎一脸呆滞。  
“去吧去吧。”刘敏把他拎起来推了出去。“这儿的事先交给我处理。”  
想到自己呆在这儿也于事无补，说不定还会撞上某些他不想见到的蒋琬的亲戚，费祎向刘敏道谢，匆匆地离开了医院。  
白昼已过，黑夜已至。走在大街上，他隐约听到了远方的焰火声噼里啪啦地炸响，城中灯火通明，许多人在街上围观。一家人扶老偕幼，其乐融融。不时有小孩子大笑着从身边跑过。他诧异地一回想，才记起今天是大年夜。不知多少人，在今晚得到了团聚。  
他随便地在街上走着，但却不知道该去哪里。他根本从未拥有一个应该去到的地方。


	5. Chapter 5

七，

姜维在回家拜祭父母时，遇见了梁绪尹赏等几个中学同学。村里有过年扫墓的习俗，所以这次偶遇并不算太意外。  
虽然哥几个在高中阶段就各奔东西了，但彼此还是没有太生疏的感觉。聊不上两句，姜维就被他们拉去喝酒。  
梁绪继承祖屋安心回县里当了个中学老师，是这儿唯一算得成家立业的，几个人就到他那儿坐。把酒一热，聊着聊着话匣子也打开了。  
扯了会农活收成学生上课东家长西家短的话题，梁绪说最近这边来个村官儿，居然是个硕士毕业。这么高的学历我们这儿有出过吗？叫陈泰什么的。  
众人纷纷看姜维。姜维就笑笑：“硕士啊，是挺厉害的，不过上面还有博士呢。”  
梁绪鄙视他：“你以为是三十年前吗我们当然知道硕士上边有啥这不是没见过吗？阿维你怎不考个硕士博士的回来让大家见见？”  
“好啊，要不要再出个国？”  
“出国了你还回来吗？”  
“估计就不回来了。”姜维十分坦白。要不是爹娘坟墓还在这儿需要人看着，姜家大部分人都快要失去他的联系了。  
梁绪叹息，然后深深地白了他一眼：“就知道你是这种白眼狼。”  
“说到那陈泰。”尹赏插话道。“好像是个什么高官的儿子。我看县长对他都特别恭敬的样子，估计是来我们这儿积累经验的吧？”  
“既然你们都这么明白，还不赶紧拉关系抱大腿。家里有人想升官发财吗？”  
反正大家都挺熟，又是喝酒纯聊天，姜维也就肆无忌惮地说话。在别人面前，他是不会露出这一面的。  
“呵呵，暂时还没有想法。没那天份就做教书匠得了。其实我们这些人没你有天份。当年马遵那事还记得吗？”  
那时候县里马遵在这一带，仗着家族关系作威作福。大部分人敢怒不敢言。但有一次因为地产开发拆迁的事，欺负到了姜家孤儿寡母头上，吞了他家大部分补偿款。大家都是说起来义愤填膺，却无人援手。时读高中的姜维泡在图书馆寻找各种法律依据写了封匿名举报信，趁着新任省长一时兴起下乡时递了上去。结果上面一查，马遵做的事情全曝光了，正赶上整顿风气的时候，马遵灰溜溜丢官回家，全县拍手称快。后来听说写这信的是个中学生，省里还专门来了记者采访。  
姜维听着他们说这些往事，也只是一笑置之。这些事他并不觉得丢脸或畏惧，但现在却并不愿意提起。他离这个不服输的少年已经很远很远了。这些过去的事件，只不过让他感觉到一种陌生。在C市有太多让他陌生的事情，渐渐将他带离了往日的自己。  
即使是当年的姜维，也已经是心机深沉到这些朋友无法理解的类型。  
如今，他们仰慕地看着他，姜维却觉得竦然。  
原来自己是如此复杂，并将复杂看得如此理所当然的人。

八、

过完年，费祎重新出现在办公室里，受到了不大不小的热情迎接。  
“你可算回来了。没有你大家都快累死了。”张嶷故意用一种十分夸张的语气说。  
“有那么累？”费祎笑笑。  
“是啊是啊。”张嶷认真点头，末了暗搓搓指了指姜维，压低声音道。“因为应付这位实在太困难了你懂的。”  
姜维仿佛感应到了这边的对话，他从电脑后抬起头，用一句话就让众人一秒安静下来。  
“你还活着啊？”姜维冷酷无情地说。  
气氛好像有点僵住了，费祎感觉到张嶷搭在肩上的爪子都抽搐了一下。他大笑着拍了拍张嶷的肩膀：“就说你们，干嘛没事献殷勤？觉得我需要安慰就直说嘛。”  
接着，他走到姜维面前，十分示威地拉开椅子坐了下去。

午后天空开始转阴，接着飘起夹杂着雨水的细密雪花。到下午，天气变得潮湿又阴冷。  
下班十分大家纷纷散场，姜维随着大流走到公司楼门口，一眼看到费祎站在那。  
对面站着个和他年纪相仿的青年，面容严肃，看起来显得相当持重。他说了两句什么，就撑起伞。费祎立刻自如地钻到伞下，随他一起走了。  
姜维还没来得及对这一幕产生疑惑，就听隔壁有人说道：“啧……这好像是那个谁呀？”  
姜维奇怪地看了看突然冒出来的张嶷： “怎么了？”  
“你见过他这么个朋友么？”张嶷问。  
“没有，我和他不熟。”  
“你和谁熟过啊。”张嶷吐槽一句，跟着说道。“我总觉得这人有些眼熟。想不起来他们是什么关系了。”  
姜维思考了一会，点点头：“我也觉得似乎有点眼熟。应该是在学校见过……”

虽然实际上知道得更多，姜维却并没有张嶷那样的八卦热情。似乎打从认识费祎开始，两人就都有了共识，并不打算对对方过于了解。  
姜维并不抗拒陌生的世界，但这个同级生和他的道路却是背道而驰。姜维并不知道这个人是不是和他真的有着截然相反的理念。或许这只是一种单方面认定的气场不合。  
刻意保持的距离和冷漠的态度，费祎不可能没有察觉。然而他没有任何特殊的反应。  
这是早就达成的默契。  
视线中的两人早已消失在雪雾里。张嶷仿佛忽然恍然大悟般说道：“我想起来什么时候见过他们了。”

“还是第一次来你工作的地方。”董允说道。  
童年的好友寒暄几句就异样地沉默下来。董允只好做他最不擅长的事：没话找话。  
“嗯，其实也还好啦，工作不累也不太忙，缺点是钱总是不够。”  
“……不管你做什么，今年也该回去一趟了。”  
“哦？你爹让我进家门么？虽然当初没说，但我那时候弄得你们都很尴尬吧？”  
“你真是……”董允低声道。“我劝过了，父亲也想通了……只要你不主动说，他是不会怪你的。”  
“你没搞清问题的重点……算了。”  
董允低头看着地面。只要费祎不主动找话，他就不知道该说什么了。于是他用一种顽固的沉默来表达着自己的意愿。  
“总之，多谢你肯来找我。”费祎总结了一句。  
虽然语气温和，但他只要拒绝了一件事就不会再妥协。  
“好吧，那么至少告诉我你的电话，让我能联系上你。”  
“可以。”

等到费祎目送着董允离去，他意识到雪似乎也越下越大。整个人都被寒冷湿润的空气包裹着，似乎要冻住了。他搓了搓僵硬的手，突然想说一两句抱怨，但末了，却只是有些落寞地自嘲。  
“我也会有今天啊……”

蒋琬的葬礼他没有去。为了避开那些他不认识的亲戚。有时候费祎觉得人为什么要有那么多亲戚呢？每个人都在对他们的事情指手画脚，品头论足。实际上他做到了一个好恋人应该做的一切。他不甘心连送蒋琬一程的资格都没有，却又不想在那样的仪式上弄得事情太尴尬。  
那就这样吧。他也同样害怕在别人面前哭泣，况且又是他所怨恨的人。  
他接到了刘敏的电话，问要不要把治疗的钱还给他。费祎拒绝了，说自己还没混到那 份上。实际上，除了那笔债务，他已经想不出自己能和蒋琬再有什么联系。  
生活突然多了许多自由的时间，但他并不感到高兴。在这之前，很大一部分是被蒋琬所填满的。他的笑容，渊博的知识和疾病。  
此后那些甚至不会在梦境里出现了。

他回了自己成长的孤儿院一趟。一切都没有太大变化，许多志愿者会来这里工作。大部分孩子都有助养的家庭，像他自己当年一样。费祎一直很受这里的每个人欢迎，但他从来不喜欢这个地方。但既然拒绝了董允，他也不知道还能回哪里去。

葬礼过后他偷偷买了一束花去看蒋琬的坟墓。他两边的墓碑都是寿终正寝的老人。而他在墓前的照片平静温和，就是刚认识那会的样子。他在墓前徘徊了很久，终究没有遇见死者的灵魂。  
按照蒋琬自己的说法，他足够了解死后的世界。要是那样的话，他一定不会悲伤或者愤怒，对于自己从未得到的东西也无不甘。然后，他放开手，独自去向另外的世界。  
即使白昼已经过去，世上也再不会有鬼魂出现。  
回到家的时候费祎才发现董允给自己打了好几个电话。他犹豫了一会最终还是没有拨通。或许某个时刻他会把所有事都告诉董允让他原谅，但不是现在……


	6. Chapter 6

九、

冬天尚未过去的时候一切便仿佛尘埃落定。一切即将成为历史。  
姜维破天荒地带了本书来上班。所有人都对此表达了一丝惊讶。那是本哲学相关的书。众人翻了翻前言纷纷表示败退了这么枯燥的东西也有人看。姜维则说是有人送的，只是随便翻翻罢了。  
日子照常过着，没什么变化。  
当然，这是对姜维而言。对他来说一切不算剧烈的变动都可以算是“没什么变化”。比如钟会最近忙着考试于是很少来了这种细节，还是费祎突然问起来他才想到的。姜维思考了一下说难怪我觉得最近空闲时间变多了，结果收到费祎一个干脆的鄙视眼神。  
“有些事情没法跟你解释。”用眼神鄙视还不够，费祎加上了语言上的讽刺。  
“那种人？”  
“不懂爱的人。”  
“……”这是什么鬼一样的电视剧台词。  
就在两人惯例一样互相吐槽的时候，费祎的手机响了。  
他接起电话。没听两句话，脸色就变得十分阴沉。  
电话里的声音很急切，语速飞快，似乎是在说什么重大的事情。  
“几天前的事？”费祎焦虑地打断了那个声音，顿了顿，他似乎是听到了结果，马上推开了椅子站起来。“我马上过来。”  
那边说了一句什么。  
费祎手一抖，手机掉了下来。  
坐在他对面的姜维下意识地直了直身子，用征询的眼光看着他。  
电话被摔断了，但费祎似乎没有捡起来再打的意思。他下意识地回应了姜维的目光，但似乎完全失去了自己的意识，只是僵硬地坐了回去。  
“到底怎么了？”  
费祎摇了摇头。姜维捡起地上的电话放在他手里，他就按了几个键，但按了几下又停住。  
“不对，不是这个号码……”他喃喃自语。“他家的电话是多少来着……”  
“你打回去啊，刚才谁打给你来着？”姜维说。  
“哦对，我居然忘了。”费祎说着按下了重拨键。  
看来是真的糊涂了，姜维认识到了事情的严重性，就在蒋琬的病危通知下来那一天，他似乎也没有像现在这样过。  
电话终于又接通了。  
“他现在人在哪里？”  
……  
“好，我马上过来。不管发生了什么，我要亲眼见到。”  
费祎挂了电话，揣好手机，一句话也没交代地就冲出了办公室。一屋子人都目瞪口呆地看着他的背影。  
只有姜维对数字很敏感，捡起手机的时候已经记下了屏幕上的来电显示。不幸的是，他还认出了那个号码。

接下来是周末，直到周一众人才发现费祎无故消失了。这是从来没有过的事。打他的手机，也没有人接。众人在尝试了联系这家伙的各种可能接触的人无果后，纷纷将目光投向姜维。  
姜维回以“看我干嘛”的眼神。张嶷于是再次扮演了真相帝的角色:“你要是也找不着他，我们只好报警了。”  
于是姜维在众目睽睽之下拨了电话:“诸葛先生吗？对……那个家伙在不在你那里？哦我知道了。我马上去找他。”  
然后姜维淡定地对张嶷说帮我请假，然后起身走了。所有人再次用崇拜的眼神看着他俩。  
费祎当然并不在诸葛亮家里。只是他也没待在自己家。  
姜维找到他的时候，他正待在横贯市中心的大河边上，看样子仿佛一座雕像。  
“你这样待下去，我就要考虑你是不是想跳河了。”  
费祎的脸色像死人一样，听了这句话，迅速地抬起头看了看他。  
“我正在纠结我为什么没死。”他平静地说着，晃了晃手中的东西。姜维认出那是个空的酒瓶。  
“到底发生了什么？”姜维皱眉。以前饭局上他就知道费祎的酒量很好，但并不酗酒。  
“休昭死了。”费祎说这句话的时候颤抖了一下，仿佛那是句可怕的咒语。但在姜维清明的目光下，他情不自禁地说着残酷的真相。“意外事故，等我知道这个消息的时候，他已经……”  
“……”  
“我连他最后一面也没有见到。还以为总有一天可以像以前一样……算了，其实我也不知道自己现在该怎么办。感觉现在要喝醉也太不容易了，酒量好也有坏处。”  
“你需要我送你回去吗？”  
费祎拉住了他的袖子:“陪我喝两杯。”  
“可以。”姜维答应得很痛快。其实他酒量很一般，不过此刻的费祎显然也不介意他喝不喝。  
他叫了个出租车把费祎送回自己家。费祎一直努力坚持着没哭，一到家姜维把他放到沙发上，他终于捂着脸抽泣起来。断断续续的哽咽让姜维觉得心情压抑。也许终究有什么阻止了费祎去痛快地大哭一场。  
姜维想起了父亲去世那时，母亲抱着自己流泪，也是这样压抑的颤抖的声音。从那以后他就开始害怕别人这样。可是他终究不知道用什么来安慰对方，也无法产生情感的共鸣，只有默默地待在对方身边。久久萦绕在心中的困惑再一次出现，他发觉自己一直是个局外人，把一切都看得透彻，却又什么也不明白。  
钟会借给他的那本书是不是也有这个问题的解答呢？关于人的死去和其他人因何而悲伤。姜维突然觉得面前这家伙说得很对，自己从未爱过人，所以面对着他人的痛苦也无能为力。若是自己能理解，一切就不会这样了吧？  
他试着拍了拍费祎的后背，让他仰起脸面对自己。费祎流泪的面孔再也没了平时戏谑的气质，满是伤痛和委屈。姜维替他擦了擦眼睛，觉得自己说出的话蠢得十分可笑。  
“没事……会好起来的……”

十、

头疼得要失去意识。费祎有一段时间忘了自己到底在哪里，甚至连自己叫什么都想不起来了。他奋力抵抗着恶心的感觉试图回忆，却只能想起某些模糊的片段。  
大部分理性的记忆就在见到董允那一瞬间结束了。接下来他干了什么自己也想不起来，以至于董允已死的事实，现在显得如此的不清晰。和双方都做好准备接受的死亡相比，无预兆的告别更加使人难以承受。  
奇怪的是现在感情抽离了。他躺着看着天花板，想起少年时代写下的许多带着密码的记录，在和蒋琬在一起后也没有停下。  
他叹了口气，突然觉得一切疯狂都结束了，不再悲伤，只是觉得有些倦怠。  
他什么也不再想，挣扎起身，才发现自己被放在沙发上，身上盖着薄被。  
姜维听到他的动静走进来，倒了杯水递过去:“你醒了？”  
“我昨天……有没有说什么奇怪的事情？”费祎问道。  
姜维抱着双臂面无表情地看了他一眼:“确实有很多奇怪的东西。就算我想忘掉也已经深深地记住了。”  
“……”  
费祎呆滞地瞪着他看了几秒，然后假装低头喝水去了。  
“我今天继续帮你请假？你的东西我放柜子里了。这是我家钥匙。”姜维把钥匙放在茶几上。“如果你要回去记得给我个电话。”  
“嗯……”  
“顺便给诸葛先生打个电话，他挺担心你。”  
“……”  
费祎也不知道听进去没有，继续晃动着水杯发呆。姜维看了看时间，走出了家门。把铁门关上的一刻，他在心里叹了口气，觉得很烦恼。

董允身亡的意外源自一个酒驾的司机，而对方也当场死亡。这个事故不久就传遍了校园。所有人都为他惋惜，在即将做出一番事业的时候，这个年轻人就此凋零。  
然而真正的秘密却被当事人埋在心底。在同学给他收拾宿舍的时候发现遗物里有一些笔记，都是高中课程和大学初期公开课的，记得十分工整用心，而偶尔会在笔记上看见一些潇洒的字迹，补充着那些资料。没有人知道这些字迹出于何人之手，也无人知道董允为何保留着这些。它们最终被付之一炬，以祭奠逝者。  
就算有人知道笔记里的秘密，大约也宁可保持沉默。

“那天他无声无息地就失踪了，谁也没留意他。我想到公琰的事，担心他会寻短见，还好你打电话过来。”  
诸葛亮语气淡然地提起这件事，姜维却是顿了顿:“您好像对什么都很了解。”  
两个一米八大男人此时正挤在厨房。根据黄夫人的指示，饭后由不做饭的洗碗是惯例，于是诸葛亮顺手牵羊把姜维也拖了进来。姜维擦着一个油腻的盘子满心觉得自己被坑了。他的前任教授以上课看着学生做实验的态度站在一边。  
“这些事他不愿意说，但我好歹是看着他们长大的。”诸葛亮掩上厨房门，低声道。“你大概不知道吧？他们两人是一起长大的。”  
姜维摇了摇头:“要不是那天偶尔见到，我几乎都不会意识到他们认识。”  
“文伟喜欢休昭很多年了，不过董家的小孩比较迟钝，自己感觉不到，另一个又打死不承认。不过基本上经历过的人就能感觉出他们有什么。”  
“……”是在吐槽我没经历过吗教授大大。  
“其实就在出柜那前后，我和文伟谈过。他说他一定要公开这件事，不惜搬出来住。说实话我很想帮他，但那会对不起他们的家人。”  
“他是想公开追董允吗？”  
“谁知道呢？也许确实有这样的打算。我那时候跟他说，你要考虑一下这种事情见光死的可能。周围的人不会像你想象的那样祝福你。我们这里地方不大，在这个学校读书，太多熟人盯着了。你自己倒还好，有些事会影响到他们父子的前途。你是他们养大的，你自己做决定。”  
姜维目瞪口呆，差点忘了持续洗碗的动作。  
“这好像有点……”  
“确实有点过分。”诸葛亮苦笑了一下。“等后来，他还是闹出了那件事，但却找了另一个人。”  
姜维实在不知道如何评价了，只想吐槽这听上去就很渣。  
“但他们后来处得好像也不错？”  
“……公琰那个时候就已经生病了。他的病情，活不了几年的。”诸葛亮平平地说着。  
“……”  
“算了，人都已经去了……我当初也曾经自责过，文伟还安慰我说，他本来就会做出这种选择，而我只是说了他需要的话。这家伙……小时候就嘴特别甜，但有时候非要和所有人拧着来。”  
“这些事，当事人会想让我知道吗？”姜维突然问道。  
“你都听完了才问这个，不嫌晚？”诸葛亮嘲笑道。  
“我可以假装不知道。”姜维想了想。“反正这些事和我也没什么关系。”  
门突然被敲响了，一个小孩子的声音嚷道:“你们洗个碗怎么这么久？快点，妈妈喊你们出来吃水果！”  
“哦，来了！”诸葛亮应了一声。谈话就这样结束了。


	7. Chapter 7

十一、

费祎回来后，在办公室失去了往常的活跃度。尽管他的效率还是一样高，却再也不会如同以前那样干完手头的工作后到处打酱油了。现在的他，空余时间基本都在发呆。  
张嶷失去了搞笑的搭档，气氛也变得有点容易冷场。幸好别的部门里调来了一个叫马忠的小伙子，于是和张嶷组成了新的双口相声。部门又恢复了往常的和谐。  
姜维原以为费祎会在一段时间后恢复正常，但是他的状态越来越糟糕。某一天，费祎带了本专业书回来，顿时久违地遭到了所有人的围观。  
“老了，记忆力下降了，所以带回来复习一下。”费祎一脸认真地解释。  
不过姜维侧面观察却觉得这个现象很糟糕。毕竟这家伙曾经是以过目不忘著称的。如果真的下降到了需要带书回来看的程度，那他的精神状态就十分可疑了。  
下班后他拉住了费祎，问了一句:“你最近晚上是不是一个人在家喝酒？”  
费祎疑惑道:“什么？我身上有酒味吗？”  
“是没有，不过你这就是不打自招了。”姜维面无表情道。  
“并没有很经常……”  
“你心虚成这样就不用死撑了吧。”  
“偶尔会，还会加上安眠药。”费祎立刻放弃了挣扎。  
“这是作死。”姜维心说还不如哥当年在老家打架砍人那么青春。  
费祎认真的一句话噎住了他:“我死后埋在谁的坟边比较好？”  
“……看你喜欢……吧……”  
“我都不知道自己喜欢的是谁。”  
“那就把你烧了，骨灰分成两份，挖开坟放进去。”  
“合葬也要家属同意，我要是能搞到他们家的承认也不会像现在这样了。”费祎眼圈发红，一脸要哭起来的样子。  
“那就……你定好作案计划，然后雇个人之后帮你？”姜维觉得自己也放弃治疗了跟他讨论这个问题。  
“对哦，可是我现在还欠着你钱没还。等我有钱了，再考虑一下。”  
“你居然主动提还钱，看起来真的很想不开啊。”  
“……”  
“不过没关系，你不用管那个还钱计划了。”  
“啊？你要免除我的债务么？我脸皮很厚一定会同意的。”  
“我的意思是可以换个方式，你用身体来还。”  
“……”  
寂静。  
数秒后，费祎眯起眼睛，嘴角微微扬起，露出久违的促狭笑容:“可以呀。什么时候开始？”  
“你居然没有意见？”  
“我对床伴唯一要求就是长得好看，你早就超越标准了。反正我也不吃亏。”  
姜维于是回答了之前的问题:“择日不如撞日，今天如何？”  
“好。你之前有经验吗？”  
“没有，只看过一些教育片，你呢？”  
“唔，虽然我们都很想尝试，不过蒋琬的身体状况那样……所以基本都是用手解决的。”费祎安慰他道。“没事，第一次就当试用好了。”

姜维行动力素来满格，在把费祎带回家之后就去买了相关的用具。虽然他也没啥经验，但毕竟也看过教育片。  
就这样就可以了吧……反正第一次基本都是磨合，两人又无相关经验，幸好他们还有许多时间来尝试。  
他回到房间，费祎已经衣着整齐地坐在床头。  
“你是比较喜欢我自己脱，还是你来动手？”他问道。  
姜维打量了他一下。在出去的短时间里费祎似乎已经自己清理过，一切准备得很到位。衬衫扣子也松开了两颗，露出锁骨。  
他的笑容因眼中的雾气而氤氲。姜维走过去将他推倒在床上，他立刻配合地抱住姜维的身躯。力道有些大，他的声音变了形，不再像刚才那般清晰稳定。  
“对我温柔点。”  
“好。”没有一丝迟疑的回答。

十二、

解开扣子的动作在前戏的过程中不知怎么完成了，两个人都贡献了一些劳动力。姜维把费祎的衬衫往下扯到一半，露出肩膀和胸膛。费祎的身材有点偏瘦，肋骨清晰可见。姜维看他的眼神明显有点嫌弃，但还是勉强接受了这个设定。  
他捏着费祎的下巴吻上去，强势地扫荡对方的口腔。费祎被吻得呼吸急促之后他才放手。  
这家伙是故意的。  
姜维似乎早就明白他语言攻击的杀伤力，因此用这种方式让他说不出话。意料之外的触碰，手法纯熟地沿着胸膛一路向下，划过私密的部位。费祎用一只手抓住床单，满脸通红，显然没想到姜维看起来如此身经百战。  
“你刚才说的你是处男？”他努力在理智崩溃的边缘说了一句话。  
姜维抬起头看了他一眼，手上的动作让费祎吸了口气，感觉自己在落入情欲的漩涡。  
“我可没这么说过。”姜维扬起嘴角。  
他的耳根也有点发红，但这种时候就是谁流氓谁胜利的时刻，而输给谁也不能输给面前这家伙。  
兵法云，虚者实之，实者虚之。  
费祎显然被唬住了，沉默地配合着姜维，只是偶尔会忍不住漏出一两声呻吟，接着努力把牙关咬得更紧。  
说实话姜维没想到他会是这种反应，原以为这是个在床上放得开的，看他谈起做爱的态度也不是那种三贞九烈的类型。那么此时的抗拒就只能说出自于本能了，或许是他的潜意识某个部分，还在坚守着自己的感情，拒绝被姜维所占有。  
不过这种反差倒是有种可爱的感觉，比起他平日精力充沛的吐槽要顺眼多了。  
“别忍着，叫出来。”姜维建议道，接着俯下身，舔了舔费祎的耳垂。  
似乎被猜中了敏感的部位。费祎身子一弓，呼吸声更加粗重了。  
“讨厌这种感觉？”  
“我恨你……你居然这样对我……”费祎从牙缝间挤出来一句。  
姜维恶作剧般放开手，让他看着自己。  
“那就把你像这个样子留在这里好了。”  
“我要报警。”  
“报警也没用，我只是侮辱一下你，又没有对你怎样。”  
费祎的脸色充分说明他现在不太好。事实上他想穿回几小时前去把那个答应姜维上床的自己掐死。  
看着他再一次陷入沉默，姜维突然觉得自己产生了一种微妙的感觉。  
他们都似乎期待着什么，然而那种东西迟迟不来。姜维失去了耐心，他说：“我们继续吧。要是你不高兴，随时可以喊停。”

接下来的过程居然十分顺利。  
然而他们似乎失去了最后一次培养好感度的机会。  
两人大概都消耗了意外的体力，完事后一起趴床上谁也不动了。过了半晌姜维撑起身子扯过被子把他们一起盖住。  
“累了，明天再说吧……”  
他简单说了一句，陷入了浅浅的睡眠。

后半夜，他被隔壁的翻身惊醒了。事实上费祎好像就没消停过，一直在折腾。姜维忍着睡意问了一句：“你还没睡？”  
“睡不着。你这里有安眠药吗？”  
姜维在黑暗中摸索着，碰了碰费祎的脸，触手之处一片湿润。  
他怔了一下，想问问他是不是哭了，后来觉得这是明摆着的事实。他只是不明白这家伙又干嘛了。似乎自从认识他起就没消停过。  
“没有。”  
“那就不要管我了。”  
“还在想那些事吗？”  
“……最近我睡不着，总是一闭上眼睛就是休昭的事情。”  
“已经这么多天了，还是调整不过来？”  
“你以为人人都像你一样没心没肺吗？”费祎忍无可忍地说道。  
“哈哈，大概吧。”姜维面无表情地说。他想当年我爹去世，我也就难过了两三天而已。很大程度还是因为我娘在难过。  
“我刚懂事没多久就寄养在他们家了。他们一家都很好，真心把我当亲儿子看待。而且伯父偏心我……所有人都看得出来，只有休昭那个家伙一点都不觉得。他就是那样好的人。”费祎颤抖了一下。“我后来和他大吵一架，说我迟早要走的，反正又不是他们家的亲儿子……我当时干嘛要那样说？完全不记得了……其实我那时应该很想抱住他的。但是如果那样做，感觉就都完了。”  
“……所以你是真心喜欢他？”  
“大概喜欢过吧。”  
“那么蒋琬呢？”  
“后来我想忘掉之前的事，换个人谈恋爱，学校活动就认识了他。他没谈过恋爱，很好骗，反正我也没怎么追就追到了他。但是一开始他就知道我家怎么回事，大概也猜到了我找他的原因，只是从来不说吧。”  
姜维想起曾有一次不经意在医院遇到他们，那时两个人靠在一起，看起来平静而幸福。在那个瞬间，他甚至有种感觉，如果有这样的感情存在于两人之间，死亡就不会将一切割裂。

那件事大概不会有机会说了。曾经掠过的淡淡羡慕也只是错觉。  
“怎么样，我很渣吧？我喜欢的人都死了没多久，就在这里和你上床。”  
“所以你是想惩罚自己才答应我？”  
“有什么所谓，你又不喜欢我，只不过是好奇罢了。反正我们都没有损失。”  
“你的所谓喜欢怎么判断的？”姜维皱眉。曾经这家伙铁口直断说钟会喜欢自己，他还非常困惑，后来觉得只不过是惯常的胡说八道罢了。  
“喜欢啊……就是，让我觉得这个世界也不是毫无可取之处的动力吧。”  
“……”  
“活着太无聊了，这个世界上没人需要我，感觉随便哪天我就这么死了，也不会有人管我。但是看到他们那么好的人，我就觉得一切也不是那么糟糕。”  
“……我还以为活着不需要什么动力。”  
“对你来说只要惯性就够了吧？”费祎嘲笑他。  
顿了顿，他忽然冷酷地说：“不要管我，我迟早会想通的。其实就在刚才和你说过那些后，我就觉得可以忘了他们了。”  
他翻了个身，不一会，浅浅的呼吸变得均匀起来。


	8. Chapter 8

十三、

事实证明费祎距离他的回归正常的目标还有一段路要走。第二天起来他就觉得头昏得厉害，喉咙也干涩发不出声音。姜维摸了摸他的额头说发烧了，接着就硬是把他拖起来送去了医院。  
费祎烧得意识模糊，也没怎么认真反抗，不一会就安静待在输液室了。姜维看了看四周，都是来急诊的小孩和老人家。他问道:“你还好吧，要不要吃早餐？”  
“随便……”费祎开口说了俩字，懊恼地发现自己发不出声音，于是点点头，又摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
姜维呆看他三秒钟，确定对方的非语言表达形式和自己不在一个频率上，于是他干脆起身:“在这里等我一下。”  
然后就出去了。  
费祎努力捡起自己残余的意识，思考了几秒今天发烧会不会和昨晚的事情有关，接着就托着脸进入了半睡眠状态。冰冷的点滴注入他的血管里。喉咙干涩得厉害，手也渐渐冻僵了。剩下的感觉就只有身体在虚无里漂浮。耳边有个小孩子的哭声起起伏伏，就像是这片晕眩的海洋里的浪花。  
不知道过了多久，他感觉有个人拿起他输液的手，把一个东西塞在下面。  
“热水袋。”姜维站在那里面无表情地解释。“冬天输液手容易冷，所以给你准备了一个。”  
费祎抬起眼，用仓鼠一样的表情呆看着他。  
“你想表达什么，用眼神显示不出来……”  
费祎思考了三秒钟，接着抱住了姜维使劲蹭了一下。  
“……也不是用动作好吗？”  
输液室里的小孩还是挺多的，两个人都有点顾忌家长们的眼光，所以也没有挨得太近。姜维坐在旁边，让他靠在身上闭目养神。  
不会说话的费祎顺眼了许多，简直是一个安静的美男子。  
时间好像回到了很多年以前，那时母亲重病的时候姜维去照顾，才会注意到热水袋的问题。虽然有很多人夸奖过他是孝子，只有他自己觉得那一切都只是为了理所当然才去做的。仿佛是为了某种正确而不是为了感情上的亲密。母亲饱经病痛折磨后去世，而这样的思想一直在反复折磨着他，在隐秘的岁月里翻腾。  
直到他看到一句话：久病床前无孝子。  
也许那样的自己已经是尽了最大的努力了。何况对生活一无所知的少年努力在撑持起一切，在孤寂的原野自己像野草一样疯狂生长。接受同样的阳光照耀，有的人生得规规整整，有的人则尽力生出自己的枝桠。所有的人都表扬他像个大人，只有姜维自己知道心中缺失的部分。  
费祎在和人亲密时表现得非常温柔，不管实际情况如何，总能让对方感觉到自己被爱着。这更加让人觉得难堪。倒不如就像现在这样，像那些哭闹的孩子一样接受照顾，至少能让人感到他心里还有一丝任性存在。  
外界还有那么多的声音，他们的心却是安静的，如同洪流中的礁石。

他们度过了难得非常和平的一个早上。姜维开始去折腾午饭。某个大少爷对于生活质量问题吐槽过多他都被逼出了心理阴影，在他进厨房时一言不发（可能只是病中无力阻止），只在看到他的做菜方式时一脸惊恐的费祎简直可以算得上可爱了。  
“放心。”姜维非常好心地安慰他。“不是准备给你吃的。医生说你这两天最好只喝粥。”  
费祎立刻松了口气，赤裸裸地一点面子都不给。  
——幸好之后不用和你一起住。  
姜维准备去洗碗时发现费祎拿手机给他发了这么条短信，简直啼笑皆非。这家伙都这情况了还要坚持抱怨，也是蛮拼的。  
他直接进房间，费祎把被子拉到下巴赌气躺着不动。姜维非常冷静地说：“其实我觉得你没法跟我吵架时还是挺可爱的。请继续保持。”  
说完心情良好地拉上门出去了。费祎被气得半死，挣扎起身，奋力将一个枕头砸到了门上。

十四、

钟会退后两步，再三确认了一下眼前的这道门。楼道，门牌，一切都没有变化，唯一的变化是他的钥匙再也打不开姜维的家门。仅仅过了三个月，一切好像都变了。姜维换了锁，但没有通知他。  
钟会觉得自己应该去打电话找姜维发脾气，但仔细想了想却又找不出这样做的理由。他深沉地思考了几秒钟，从书包里翻出草稿本，撕下一页纸写了一行字塞进了门缝里。

“等一下，这是什么？”费祎捡起地上那张纸条，看了看。  
纸条上用极漂亮的字体写着：“我恨你，把书还我。”   
……  
费祎的眼神幽幽地飘向了姜维：“你最近究竟在和谁约会啊？”  
姜维一脸莫名地接过纸条，看了看，认出了那个笔迹。钟会的字是极好认的，一看就是家学渊源。但是这张纸条的内涵他半天也想明白，过了半晌，他才走到厨房边上，说：“我想起来了，上个月，我把锁给换了……”  
费祎也呆了呆：“那你干嘛换它？”  
“原本的钥匙在房东手上也有一把。我担心我俩做什么的时候他闯进来要房租。”  
“……呵呵呵，你真幽默。”  
姜维很无语，因为他完全get不到费祎的幽默点。  
“总之你惹人家生气了。是不是得想个办法给道个歉什么的？”  
“为什么要道歉。”  
费祎这次朝姜维丢去一个大大的白眼。  
在两人的关系变成炮友之后，他就对姜维有了更深层次的了解。这人就不知道什么叫生活情趣。费祎对姜维爱意不足，坚定拒绝了和他一起吃大杂烩。  
所以他会在来找姜维的日子里自带食物，保持着大概一周一次的频率。两个人都渐渐在习惯这样的生活。

“你这个阳台就拿来放杂物，太浪费了。”费祎摇了摇手里的啤酒罐。  
“不然呢？”  
“应该清理一下，种点花什么的。”  
“你总是有这样的提议。还好我没打算娶你。”  
“呵呵。”费祎笑了笑，向后倚在了栏杆上。一片黑暗中，街口的路灯映照着他们的脸。“想不想在这里来一次？”  
他的提议充满了诱惑。姜维上前扶住他的肩膀，凝望着对方眼里反射出的，遥远的灯光。不知道为何，他想要亲吻这个笑容，于是就这样做了。  
下一刻他们纠缠在一起。

被按在栏杆上感觉太难受，费祎不得不抓住铁丝网来保持平衡。然而尝试过多次的扩张过程这次仿佛有了什么不同。他努力压制着自己，但还是感觉身体在打颤。那种奇怪的刺痛和眩晕感反复袭来，身体似乎不属于自己了。  
“这到底是……啊！”  
“没什么，我沾了点剩下的酒。”  
手指更加深入了。费祎睁大眼睛，一辆车呼啸着开过楼下，像黑暗中的一道闪电。姜维的脸上迅速地掠过车灯的光芒，随后没入了阴影。  
他的五官仍旧被暗淡的光影勾勒出苍白的影子。他似乎在笑，嘴角轻轻扬起。  
“别怕，不会掉下去的。”  
费祎舔了舔嘴唇，感觉重新体会到第一次的失重感和干渴。他喝的明明不多。一小罐啤酒而已，还是为了陪姜维聊天的时候喝下去的，但是它们奇异地产生了作用，包括在下面。  
他的双腿发软，只有用手肘撑着后边的栏杆。姜维也没法帮他借力，只有尽量靠近，将他也完全覆盖在黑暗里。  
楼下偶尔还是有车开过，车灯的光如有实质一般在他们的皮肤上掠过。  
“准备好了吗，我进来了。”  
“等等。”费祎喘息着问。“那个是什么声音？”  
姜维起初不明所以，接着，听到了那个声音。

自阳台一角传来的，可疑的咕咕声。

“啊，那是我从市场买的鸡，打算明天杀了吃掉的。”  
“等等！所以这只鸡一直在看着我们吗？”  
“有什么关系？鸡又不会说话。”  
“……”  
“你准备好了没有？”

费祎默默缩成一团躺着，用被子蒙住了头。  
姜维用复杂的眼神看着他：“够了不要生气了，只是一只鸡。”  
“你明天还打算吃它吗？”费祎的声音从被子底下传来。  
“当然。”  
“不要再说了，你这个怪物。”  
“……到底哪里怪？”  
姜维心情特别复杂，幸好他已经习惯费祎因为各种奇怪的事情和他闹别扭了。  
他也躺到了旁边，想了想，还是搂住了身边的人。  
“好吧，明天我会一个人把鸡吃掉的。”说实话这听起来一点都不像是安慰。

十五、

他有时候觉得自己一路走来改变了许多，但也有一些时候，他觉得自己一点没变。  
董允坐在他身边，看着他。  
“对不起，我们之前吵架了。”  
“是吗？”费祎很惊讶地说。“我不记得之前和你吵过。”  
“我好像说了很重的话。你还记得你说要离开我们家，再也不回来的时候吗？我对你说，你这个样子是忘恩负义。我还记得你那一瞬间对我有多失望。”董允的面孔渐渐淡去了，只有他的声音一如既往地漂浮在这个空间里。  
“我好像都忘记了。”费祎说。  
但这其实是自己在和自己对话吧。他想。那我为什么要欺骗自己呢？  
可是他确实忘记了那一瞬间受到的伤害。  
也许放不下他就是因为我们始终没有真的开始过。“爱”或者“不爱”都是过于虚妄的台词，可以用对自己的自我暗示来完美控制，真的无法改变的只有对方在你生命中的角色。是恩人，仇人，青梅竹马，有缘分的陌生人，朋友，情人……感情也许并没有一个固定的形状，是人和人的关系在定义这种形状。而董允，是一个始终无法被定义的对象，直到死了仍让他不得安生。

“我喜欢这个世界。因为有阳光、空气和水，有生命。”  
“我也喜欢。”  
“还有好多有意思的人，我还没有遇见他们。和他们交谈、玩耍、一起大笑。”  
“我也这样想。”  
“可是你想和我走一样的路吗？”  
“不知道，我只是想和你在一起。”  
他的眼泪不由自主地涌出，甚至忘却了那是梦中的对话。  
突然之间他想拥抱身边的影子，接着手臂碰到了冰冷的床单。清风拂面，一个很好的早晨，而他孤独一人。  
费祎用一段时间思考了自己现在的处境。  
说不上幸福，也说不上不幸。  
一个一无所有的人再往前走，总会拥有点什么。  
而他拥有那么多东西，装满了他的灵魂。  
他掏出手机来给姜维打了个电话。后者显然醒得比他早得多，声音稳定清晰：“怎么了？”  
“我现在过来找你。”费祎撑起宿醉的脑袋，顿了顿。“我们分手吧。”  
“……”

直到突然见面，姜维显然也还完全摸不着头脑。  
“好吧，如果你确定要这么做，能不能告诉我你是怎么想的。”他说。  
“也没什么特别的想法，只是觉得我再这样下去可能会喜欢上你。”费祎认真道。“你明明知道自己应该找个更好的一起过日子。”  
“我不信是这种理由。”  
“为啥不信。”  
“你太善变了，总是心血来潮。”姜维毫不留情地说道。“所以，我不同意。”  
费祎哑口无言，一瞬间有种被泰山压顶的绝望感。  
“如果你确定要分开就不会在某个夜晚突然跑来找我，那我就同意，但以这段时间对你的了解，你肯定会干出这种事。”  
费祎无力道：“你就不怕我突然爱上你？”  
“那就爱上吧，好像也没什么特别可怕的地方。”  
费祎不由得大笑起来，他觉得面前这一位一定是世界上最糟糕的恋人。姜维没弄懂他在笑什么，就一脸呆滞地看着他。  
“我一直很感谢你在我最糟糕的日子把我捡回去，所以这些天我也试图教会你怎么谈恋爱。”费祎边笑边说。“但是现在我放弃了，你简直是天生的，治不好了。”  
“……”  
“总之……我真的走了。”他打断了姜维的思考。  
“去哪里？”  
“不知道。”  
费祎把他揪过来亲了一下额头，接着用力揉了揉姜维的头发：“我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
现在我得思考这句话到底算不算表白了。

事情的解决方式出乎意料地简单。  
“最后一次让我上你。”  
姜维没怎么思考就答应了这个要求。其实这种事也没什么好纠结的。他们已经尝试过很多方式。  
最后一次，也许会了解得更加彻底。  
然而那又怎样呢？  
不是每个人之间都有缘分，不是每种关系都能触及心底。他们之间终究欠缺一个机缘，或许是两个人都无法首先踏出爱上对方的那一步。

多年后姜维还是收到了惊喜。费祎给他留下了当年的钱和留在C市的所有遗产，甚至转交了几句临别的赠言。姜维无法和任何人说起此事，偶尔只是告诉了诸葛亮。  
后者淡淡一笑，告诉他：“其实我早就知道你们大概是这种结果。”  
费祎已经彻底离开这座城市，谁也不知道他去了哪里。他突然地在这个世界上消失了，没有带走他生活过的任何痕迹。  
或许只在个别人的心里留下了。  
姜维回想自己那天突兀地要求他留下来，和自己做爱。从那时候开始，他就明白自己真正想要的是什么。他已经确实得到了它。


	9. Chapter 9

十六、

那一天对于钟会来说是个改变命运的日子。  
他留言后的那天姜维给他发了个短信，言简意赅：“你的书还在我这里。”  
钟会心情顿时特别悲凉特别不开心。  
他不回短信，内心却奇怪地期待着姜维有一天拿着书出现在自己面前。可是这种期待每每落空。他再也不敢抱着这种虚不着地的希望。  
没想到过了段时间姜维真的又发了短信：“我把书看完了，你想要回的话随时来拿。”  
真的？  
钟会没想到事情会是这样的结果。他以为那种晦涩的内容，姜维只会随便敷衍一下，就像以前很多人对他做的那样，包括他的母亲。  
但是姜维不会说谎，只要他这么说，意思就是肯定看完了。  
钟会第二天就到了姜维家，然而情况又一次使他犹豫——门被轻轻带上，房间门关着。他犹豫一会，悄悄进了客厅，试图敲门，却又轻轻放下了手。  
那一天所有人都犯了致命的疏忽——钟会的心突然被好奇心占据了，他猫着身子到了能看见房间的阳台，弯下腰。少年的身形刚刚好被窗台挡住，完全不会被房间里的人发现。然而他很快就后悔了，自己不该这么做。  
而姜维犯的错误就是忘了把门反锁好。  
正常来说他不会忘记，但那天，是费祎在他之后随手掩上了门。他们任凭感情戏剧自由地发展，姜维已无暇抢救舞台的疏忽。  
钟会迎着窗子，看到了他绝对无法预料的，富有冲击力的一幕。  
他也听到了绝对无法想象的，姜维所发出的声音。  
姜维躺在床上的姿势很诱惑。他的喉咙里发出低沉的哼声，似乎沉浸在欢愉中，却又不想过分放纵自己。他很漂亮，很像钟会有时候感觉到的那个形象。  
不。  
平时只要想象这个场景就让他感觉羞耻。但是这时候这件事就在他眼前发生着。  
不需要太多的常识，仅仅靠本能，就知道如今他们在做什么。  
那个在姜维身上的男人他从未见过。他有着柔和的侧脸和白皙的后背，应该是个好看的人吧。  
钟会突然害怕极了。他怕自己被姜维发现，于是捂住了嘴，尽力不发出声音。  
泪水无声地从他的眼眶中滑落，打湿了地面。  
而他的身体在发抖。他从没感觉到自己这么像一个孩子，这么需要安慰。  
他逃出了姜维的家门。

那天之后他就真的不再联系姜维了。大学四年到了外地，渐渐也忘了原来的城市。摆脱了父母的控制，他也终于大方承认了自己的性取向。于是有损友介绍他去某著名gay吧，无疑是替他约炮。  
果然不久就有人搭讪他。钟会和那人聊了几句，他们就去开房间。钟会却在进去之前鬼使神差地想起什么，问那人道：“我可以在做的时候叫你另一个人的名字吗？”  
那人一怔，不过竟然毫不在意地答应了：“好吧，他叫什么？”  
“姜维。”  
那人和姜维没有太多交集，也没有太多类似的地方，一定要说，只有年纪这一点了。  
钟会只是突然觉得很想试试那种未竟的感觉。认识姜维的时候，他还太小，什么都不明白。不懂爱，恨，也不懂得背叛。  
然后，在一开始他就变卦了。钟会突然发现对着一个完全不像的人喊姜维没什么意思，甚至有这个念头本身都略雷人。他按照自己那天被启蒙的认知展开行动。那人却反而好奇地问他：“你不是打算喊那个名字吗？怎么不试试？”  
钟会说：“不。”  
他品尝那种快感，尝试控制和进入。他是个悟性极好的聪明人，却多少是个新手。他们几番切磋，进入高潮。  
结束时那人说道：“可惜了。”  
钟会很累，抬了抬眼皮：“什么可惜了？”  
“你若是肯喊那个名字，说不定会更有意思。”  
钟会沉默了，固执地不想回答。  
那天之后他突然疯狂地想起了姜维。  
他们以教师和学生身份的初遇，他们后来的许多谈话，姜维虽然从来都不会对他特别温柔，却会平静地接受他的一切。姜维是野地里的花，不是他这棵被迫栽种在盆里的草。他想要向外生长，和姜维站立的土地更近，更近一些。  
他的变化那么大，自己居然没有感觉到。

毕业后他立刻买了张机票回了故乡。  
熟悉的楼道还是老样子。看来什么都没变过。钟会突然想笑，他觉得再过一千年，姜维也许还是不会改变。  
那个人打开了门。  
“你好，我来拿回我的书。”钟会笑了笑，对他说。  
阔别四年，他的躯干变得挺拔，态度也变得从容，已经很接近成年人。  
姜维惊讶地看着他，接着，将他认了出来……他的名字，无声地出现在他的唇上。  
钟会上前一步，抱住了对方。  
这么简单的动作，他很难想象之前自己竟然没有做过。  
姜维没有推开他。

钟会问起那天的事，姜维从容地回答：“一个朋友而已。”  
“朋友？朋友会是那种关系？”  
“真的只是朋友。不过你好像暴露了你那天干过的事情啊。”  
“……那是意外。我会变成这样都是你的错。”  
姜维动了动他枕着的手臂：“听说性取向是天生的。”  
“谁说的，至少我是后天的。”  
“好吧……”  
姜维似乎根本懒得和他纠缠。他总是这样，只要对方一无理取闹就会变得冷淡起来。  
钟会无法，只得换个姿势抱住姜维。  
“我可是喜欢了你四年。中间试图换成别人，不过都没成功过。”  
“四年吗……也是够长的了。”  
“你就不会说你也喜欢我吗！”  
“我没有那么说过，只是有人提醒我，要是我被喜欢那么久，就该给对方一次机会。”  
“你……”  
钟会此刻产生了一种特别想丢了他的欲望。  
“不过还没人能坚持下来。”姜维突然笑了笑。“说这话的家伙就特别没有毅力。所以我以后大概也只会交给你了。”  
“这还差不多。”  
钟会觉得很满意。不过还是突然感觉哪里不对。  
于是他抬起姜维下巴：“给我笑一个。”  
“不。”  
之后他们再也没有旧事重提，如今获得的已经足够了，谁也不想再去戳破。  
太阳的影子渐渐覆盖这个城市，白昼即将过去。  
世界还是一如既往地转动。

END


End file.
